familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
October 13
Events * 409 - Vandals and Alans crossed the Pyrenees and appeared in Hispania. *1282 - Nichiren Daishonin, founder of the Nichiren School of Buddhism, dies. His ashes are interred at Taisekiji Temple. *1307 - Hundreds of Knights Templar in France are simultaneously arrested by agents of Phillip the Fair, to be later tortured into "admitting" heresy. *1492 - Columbus and his crew land in the Bahamas *1582 - Because of the implementation of the Gregorian calendar this day does not exist in this year in Italy, Poland, Portugal and Spain. *1773 - The Whirlpool Galaxy was discovered by Charles Messier *1775 - The United States Continental Congress orders the establishment of the Continental Navy (later renamed the United States Navy). *1792 - In Washington, the cornerstone of the United States Executive Mansion (known as the White House since 1818) is laid. *1812 - War of 1812: Battle of Queenston Heights - As part of the Niagara campaign in Ontario, United States forces under General Stephen Van Rensselaer are repulsed from invading Canada by British and native troops led by Sir Isaac Brock. *1843 - In New York City, Henry Jones and 11 others found B'nai B'rith (the oldest Jewish service organization in the world). *1845 - A majority of voters in the Republic of Texas approve a proposed constitution, that if accepted by the U.S. Congress, will make Texas a U.S. state. *1870 - The Kappa Kappa Gamma fraternity is founded at Monmouth College in Monmouth, by six pioneering women. *1881 - Revival of the Hebrew language as Eliezer Ben-Yehuda and friends agree to use Hebrew exclusively in their conversations. *1885 - The Georgia Institute of Technology (Georgia Tech) is founded in Atlanta. *1884 - Greenwich established as universal time meridian of longitude. *1890 - The Delta Chi fraternity is founded by 11 law students at Cornell University in Ithaca. *1892 - Edward Emerson Barnard discovers D/1892 T1 (Barnard 3), the first comet discovered by photographic means, on the night of October 13-14. *1917 - The "Miracle of the Sun" is witnessed by an estimated 70,000 people in the Cova da Iria in Fátima. *1918 - Mehmed Talat Pasha and the Young Turk (C.U.P.) ministry resign and sign an armistice, ending Ottoman participation in World War I. *1923 - Ankara replaces Istanbul as the capital of Turkey. *1943 - World War II: The new government of Italy sides with the Allies and declares war on Germany. *1944 - World War II: Riga, the capital of Latvia is seized by the Red Army. *1946 - France adopts the constitution of the Fourth Republic. *1958 - Burial of Eugenio Pacelli, Pope Pius XII on the 41st anniversary of the "Miracle of the Sun". *1960 - 1960 World Series: Pittsburgh Pirates second baseman Bill Mazeroski becomes the first person to end a World Series with a home run, as the Pirates beat the New York Yankees, four games to three. *1967 - The first game in the history of the American Basketball Association is played as the Anaheim Amigos lose to the Oakland Oaks 134-129 in Oakland. *1971 - 1971 World Series: The first night game in World Series history is played at Pittsburgh's Three Rivers Stadium between the Baltimore Orioles and Pittsburgh Pirates. *1972 - An Aeroflot Ilyushin Il-62 crashed outside Moscow killing 176. * 1972 - Uruguayan Air Force Flight 571 crashes in the Andes mountains, in between the borders of Argentina and Chile. By December 23, 1972 only 16 out of 45 people lived long enough to be rescued. *1976 - A Bolivian Boeing 707 cargo jet crashes in Santa Cruz killing 100 (97, mostly children, killed on the ground). * 1976 - The first electron micrograph of an Ebola viral particle was obtained by Dr. F.A. Murphy, now at U.C. Davis, who was then working at the C.D.C.. *1977 - Four Palestinians hijack Lufthansa Flight 181 to Somalia and demand release of 11 members of the Red Army Faction. *1983 - Ameritech Mobile Communications (now Cingular) launched the first US cellular network in Chicago. *1990 - End of the Lebanese war. Syrian forces launch an attack on the free areas of Lebanon removing General Michel Aoun from the presidential palace. *1993 - Captured American Pilot Mike Durant is filmed in an interview in captivity by a CNN camera crew. *1999 - The United States Senate rejects ratification of the Comprehensive Test Ban Treaty (CTBT). *2003 - The Public Library of Science commences publication of an open access scientific journal, PLoS Biology. Births *1162 - Leonora of England, Queen of Castile (d. 1214) *1474 - Mariotto Albertinelli, Italian painter (d. 1515) *1566 - Richard Boyle, Irish politician (d. 1643) *1613 - Luisa of Medina-Sidonia, queen of Portugal (d. 1666) *1696 - John Hervey, English statesman and writer (d. 1743) *1713 - Allan Ramsay, Scottish painter (d. 1784) *1714 - Pieter Burmann the Younger, Dutch philologist (d. 1778) *1768 - Jacques Félix Emmanuel Hamelin, French explorer (d. 1839) *1820 - John William Dawson, Canadian geologist (d. 1899) *1821 - Rudolf Virchow, German physician, pathologist, biologist, and politician (d. 1902) *1853 - Lillie Langtry, British actress (d. 1929) *1862 - Mary Kingsley, English writer and explorer (d. 1900) *1876 - Rube Waddell, American baseball player (d. 1914) *1878 - Patrick Joseph Hartigan, Australian Roman Catholic priest (d. 1952) *1880 - Sasha Cherny, Russian poet (d. 1932) *1887 - Jozef Tiso, Slovak politician (d. 1947) *1890 - Conrad Richter, American novelist and short story writer (d. 1968) *1900 - Gerald Marks, American songwriter (All of Me) (d. 1997) *1902 - Arna Wendell Bontemps, American writer (d. 1973) *1907 - Yves Allégret, French film director (d. 1987) *1909 - Art Tatum, American jazz pianist (d. 1956) * 1909 - Herbert Block, American cartoonist (d. 2001) *1911 - Ashok Kumar, Indian actor (d. 2001) *1915 - Terry Frost, English artist (d. 2003) * 1915 - Cornel Wilde, American actor (d. 1989) *1917 - Laraine Day, American actor * 1917 - George Virl Osmond, Osmond family patriarch (d. 2007) * 1917 - Burr Tillstrom, American puppeteer (d. 1985) *1918 - Robert Hudson Walker, American actor (d. 1951) *1920 - Laraine Day, American actress (d. 2007) *1921 - Yves Montand, Italian-born singer and actor (d. 1991) *1923 - Faas Wilkes, Dutch footballer (d. 2006) *1925 - Lenny Bruce, American comedian (d. 1966) * 1925 - Margaret Thatcher, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom * 1925 - Gustav Winckler, Danish singer (d. 1979) *1926 - Ray Brown, American jazz bassist (d. 2002) *1927 - Lee Konitz, American jazz saxophonist *1931 - Eddie Mathews, American baseball player (d. 2001) * 1931 - Raymond Kopa, French footballer *1932 - Jack Colvin, American actor (d. 2005) *1933 - Raynald Frechette, Quebec politician and judge (d. 2007) *1933 - Queen Narriman, second and last wife of King Farouk and mother of their only child King Fuad (d. 2005) *1934 - Nana Mouskouri, Greek singer and politician *1937 - Sami Frey, French actor *1938 - Hugo Young, English journalist (d. 2003) *1939 - T. J. Cloutier, American poker player *1939 - Melinda Dillon, American actress *1940 - Pharoah Sanders, American saxophonist *1941 - Paul Simon, American singer and musician (Simon and Garfunkel) *1942 - Jerry Jones, American football team owner * 1942 - Pamela Tiffin, American film actress * 1942 - Bob Bailey, American baseball player *1944 - Robert Lamm, American musician (Chicago) *1945 - Christophe, French singer * 1945 - Dési Bouterse, Surinam politician *1946 - Edwina Currie, British politician *1947 - Sammy Hagar, American singer (Van Halen) * 1947 - Jerry Trupiano, American sports broadcaster * 1947 - Alan Wakeman, English saxophonist (Soft Machine) *1948 - John Ford Coley, American musician * 1948 - Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan, Pakistani musician and singer (d. 1997) * 1948 - Ted Poe, American politician *1949 - Tom Mees, American sports broadcaster (d. 1996) * 1949 - Patrick Nève, Belgian racing driver *1952 - John Lone, Hong Kong actor *1953 - Pat Day, American jockey *1954 - George Frazier, American baseball player * 1954 - Claude Ribbe, French historian * 1954 - Mordechai Vanunu, Israeli nuclear technician *1956 - Chris Carter, American television producer *1958 - Jair-Rohm Parker Wells, American musician and composer *1959 - Marie Osmond, American entertainer *1960 - Joey Belladonna, American musician (Anthrax) * 1960 - Tim Brewster, American football coach * 1960 - Ari Fleischer, former White House press secretary *1961 - Doc Rivers, basketball player and coach *1962 - T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh, American actress * 1962 - Kelly Preston, American actress * 1962 - Jerry Rice, American football star *1963 - Colin Channer, Jamaican writer *1964 - Niè Hǎishèng, Chinese astronaut * 1964 - Christopher Judge, American actor *1965 - Johan Museeuw, Belgian cyclist *1967 - Scott Cooper, American baseball player * 1967 - Trevor Hoffman, American baseball player * 1967 - Steve Vickers, English footballer * 1967 - Kate Walsh, American actress *1968 - Tisha Campbell-Martin, American actress and singer * 1968 - Carlos Marin, Spanish baritone (Il Divo) *1969 - Rhett Akins, American country singer * 1969 - Nancy Kerrigan, American figure skater * 1969 - Cady McClain, American actress *1970 - Serena Altschul, American reporter * 1970 - Mel Jackson, American actor and R&B musician *1971 - Sacha Baron Cohen, English comedian * 1971 - Billy Bush, American TV host * 1971 - Pyrros Dimas, Greek weightlifter *1972 - Summer Sanders, American swimmer *1973 - Brian Dawkins, American football player * 1973 - Matt Hughes, American mixed martial artist * 1973 - Nanako Matsushima, Japanese actress *1974 - Hawick Lau, Chinese actor and singer * 1974 - Joseph Utsler, American rapper (Insane Clown Posse) *1975 - Tom Anderson, American entrepreneur * 1975 - David Kennedy, American musician (Box Car Racer, Angels & Airwaves) *1977 - Gareth Batty, English cricketer * 1977 - Paul Pierce, American basketball player * 1977 - Kiele Sanchez, American actress *1978 - Jermaine O'Neal, American basketball player *1979 - Wes Brown, English footballer *1980 - Ashanti, American singer * 1980 - Magne Hoseth, Norwegian footballer * 1980 - Scott Parker, English footballer * 1980 - Jon Micah Sumrall, American singer (Kutless) *1981 - Ryan Ashford, English footballer * 1981 - Kele Okereke, lead singer of Bloc Party *1982 - Ian Thorpe, Australian swimmer Deaths * 54 - Claudius, Roman Emperor (b. 10 BC) *1093 - Robert I *1282 - Nichiren Japanese founder of Nichiren Buddhism (b. 1222) *1415 - Thomas FitzAlan, English military leader (b. 1381) *1508 - Edmund de Ros, English politician (b. 1446) *1605 - Theodore Beza, French theologian (b. 1519) *1673 - Kristoffer Gabel, Danish statesman (b. 1617) *1687 - Geminiano Montanari, Italian astronomer (b. 1633) *1694 - Samuel von Pufendorf, German jurist (b. 1632) *1706 - Iyasus the Great, Emperor of Ethiopia (b. 1682) *1715 - Nicolas Malebranche, French philosopher (b. 1638) *1759 - John Henley, English minister (b. 1692) *1788 - Robert Nugent, Irish politician and poet (b. 1702) *1812 - Sir Isaac Brock, British general (killed in battle) (b. 1769) *1815 - Joachim Murat, French marshal and King of Naples (executed) (b. 1767) *1825 - King Maximilian I of Bavaria (b. 1756) *1869 - Charles Augustin Sainte-Beuve, French literary critic (b. 1804) *1882 - Arthur de Gobineau, French philosopher (b. 1816) *1890 - Samuel Freeman Miller, U.S. Supreme Court Justice (b. 1816) *1904 - Pavlos Melas, Greek officer who organized and participated in the Greek Struggle for Macedonia (b. 1870) *1905 - Sir Henry Irving, the first British actor to be knighted (b. 1838) *1909 - Francisco Ferrer Guardia, Spanish free-thinker (b. 1849) *1917 - Florence La Badie, American actress *1919 - Karl Adolph Gjellerup, Danish writer, Nobel laureate (b. 1857) *1926 - Hans E. Kinck, Norwegian author and philologist (b. 1865) *1931 - Ernst Didring, Swedish author (b. 1868) *1938 - E.C. Segar, American cartoonist (Popeye) (b. 1894) *1945 - Milton S. Hershey, American chocolate tycoon (b. 1857) *1950 - Ernest Haycox, American writer (b. 1899) *1955 - Manuel Ávila Camacho, President of Mexico (b. 1897) *1966 - Clifton Webb, American actor (b. 1889) *1968 - Bea Benaderet, American actress (b. 1906) *1971 - Stafford Smythe, Canadian NHL executive (b. 1921) *1974 - Ed Sullivan, American television personality (b. 1901) *1979 - Rebecca Helferich Clarke, English composer and violist (b. 1886) *1987 - Walter Brattain, American physicist, Nobel laureate (b. 1902) *1987 - Kishore Kumar, Indian Singer (b.1929) *1988 - Mike Venezia, jockey (b. 1945) *1990 - Lê Ðức Thọ, Vietnamese general and politician, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1911) *2000 - Jean Peters, American actress (b. 1926) *2001 - Peter Doyle, Australian pop singer (The New Seekers) (b. 1949) *2002 - Stephen Ambrose, American historian and biographer (b. 1936) *2003 - Bertram Brockhouse, Canadian physicist, Nobel laureate (b. 1918) *2005 - Vivian Malone Jones, American civil rights activist (b. 1942) *2006 - Wang Guangmei, Chinese first lady (b. 1921) *2007 - Bob Denard, French mercenary (b. 1929) Holidays and observances *Roman festivals - Fontanalia: festival dedicated to Fontus *RC Saints - translation (1163) of Saint Edward the Confessor; memorial of Saint Gerald of Aurillac optional feast of Our Lady of Fatima *French Republican Calendar - Pêche (Peach) Day, twenty-second day in the Month of Vendémiaire External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:October